Mystery Rath
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The Mystery Rath is an Unknown Species of Rathalos, created by BannedLagiacrus. Differences Yellow tail spike, blue-red fire, scorch marks on talons and face, orange eyes with blue pupils, thorns on tail like Rathian, larger spikes on back with blue tints,and pieces of flesh in its teeth. Habitat The Mystery Rath was a long mystery that appears every few decades to the Sacred Land. Attacks and Moves Its roar requires High Grade Earplugs and can push hunters back like Wind Pressure. In Rage Mode, its roar spawns lava geysers. It can now dive from side to side in the middle of attacks before using its claws. The Mystery Rath can set his claws on fire for four minutes. Flaming Jaws: From flesh being stuck in its teeth, it can now do the "Fire Bite" like his subspecies. The jaws will stay on fire for two minutes. Thorny Barbs: Just like the Rathian, it has barbs on its tail but unlike her they will be thrown during every tail based attack. These barbs will paralyze hunters if they hit the hunter and the barbs will indicate where lava geysers will show up at in Rage Mode. Tail Spin: The Mystery Rath puts its tail in front of its face before spinning in a place while swiping its tail. In Rage Mode, it'll connect it into a swiping Wyvern Fire. Triple Flying Charge: While hovering, the Mystery Rath will roar at the hunter before charging the hunter. After the first charge, the Mystery Rath will dive to the side and charge the hunter again but faster. The last time it'll dive again and charge before instantly claw swiping. Ground Slam: The Mystery Rath flies up into the air before doing a Tail Flip like the Rathian in the air sending barbs down on the ground and, slamming down into the ground and roaring. While roaring, lava geysers will surround the Mystery Rath after firing the barbs. Flaming Assault: The Mystery Rath will taunt at the hunters before flying up into the air and swooping down. While swooping down, it'll breath streams of fire on the ground at them three times before flying into the air and repeating it. After doing the streams of fire, it'll land on the ground and taunt for a few seconds. Fake-Out Fireball: The Mystery Rath will seemingly breath a Fireball at the hunter before flying next to them and shooting the real fireball. Hunters can tell that its going to do so by seeing that the fire in its mouth is orange not a blue-red. Triple Claw Slam: While hovering, the Mystery Rath will turn towards the hunter before biting at them and slamming into the ground forward three times like Berukyurosu. Fire Tornado: The Mystery Rath stands upright while flapping his wings before flying backwards and shooting a huge fireball that turns into a tornado. It'll stay in the area for twenty seconds. Swiping Wyvern Fire: Its mouth begins to fill with fire before it shoots a burst of fire down on the ground. In Rage Mode, the Mystery Rath will roar after doing the attack. Spiral Fireballs: The Mystery Rath will have spirals of fire come out of his mouth while flying in the air. After flying into the air,the Mystery Rath will roar with large amounts of fire coming out of its mouth and it will fly around the area. As he flies around the area,he will be shooting multiple spiral fireballs on the ground, that turn into large explosions of lava each time they hit the ground. Mystery Rath will end the attack by diving and striking one of the hunters. Hovering Tail Whip: The Mystery Rath will fly in place before swiping its tail under his claws, knocking hunters back. While doing so, a few of his barbs will get stuck in the ground in front of him. If a hunter is hit by his spike, it will Paralyze them. Tail Slam: Slams tail on the ground three times, to hit any hunters behind it. Mystery of the Skies Mystery of the Skies: When the Mystery Rath loses 50% of his health, he'll fly into the air and release a powerful roar that causes lava geysers to appear in the area. While roaring, the Mystery Rath eyes will begin to glow and the spikes on its body will begin to glow orange. In this hidden Rage Mode, its fire will have wider ranges. Its claws will stay on fire now for six minutes. The Mystery Rath mouth will now stay on fire for four minutes. In this mode, the Mystery Rath gains five new attacks. Dive Bombing: The Mystery Rath will fly into the air before flying in a complete circle and flying into the storm clouds. Lightning will start to strike and the Rathalos' shadow will be seen in the sky before quickly dive bombing the hunters. It'll put his claws in front before hitting the hunter, thrusting them through the volcanic rock and pinning them down. Atomic Bomb: It stands upright like the Orange Espinas and charges a huge fireball. When it is finished charging it,he will fly up and fire it, causing a huge explosion. Hunters can attack him while charging it and if enough damage is done, it'll fall over and the fireball will do a small amount of damage to the Los. Mystery's Wrath: Mystery Rath begins to rattle the barbs on its tail before they glow red. After glowing red, the Mystery Rath will hover before doing a multiple Tail Flips,sending barbs flying everywhere. When this barbs hit the ground, three seconds later they will become lava geysers and pop up after each barb. Wildfire: The Mystery Rath will fly into the sky in similar fusion to the White Espinas and suck in a large amount of air. When it sucks up enough air, it'll fire down a huge flaming fireball that covers half the area in fire. After doing this attack, it'll strike a hunter with his claws before landing and taunting for a long time. It'll taunt for about five seconds. Mystery's Throne: The Mystery Rath flies in the middle of the Sacred Land before landing. Once it lands, it'll grip the ground with his claws and stomp violently on the ground before holding in his roar. Once he roars, the ground will begin to shake and lava geysers larger than usual will start to pop around the area. Also while roaring, lightning will strike around the area. After doing this roar, it'll fall to side and stay on the ground for ten seconds open for all attacks. If hunters use the binder while it does this, he'll break free real fast but, if hunters use them while he is tried it'll stay in for a much longer time. Notes *It is believed that the Mystery Rath could be all males. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Unknown Species Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Blaze Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus